One Year and Counting II
by POIphantomgirl
Summary: Sorry can't think of a good summary. Don't want to give anything away.
1. Chapter 1

_Here's a continuation to One Year and Counting. I decided to separate this from the rest of the story that way in case you dislike it you'll be able to ignore it. However, if you do like it then you'll have a little bit more to enjoy. Thanks for all the reviews. It's so great to hear what you all think. I hope you enjoy!_

Taylor Carter sat opposite of Harold Finch so that they could talk face to face. Finch had been a little surprised when Taylor asked to seem him. He was even more thrown off when the teen came unaccompanied by either John or his mother. There was a new confidence in the young man today. Finch could tell from the way his shoulders sat and how he stared directly into his eyes. The kid meant business.

"What can I do for you young Carter?"

Taylor tried not to smile. He always found the man with the glasses-Finch-to be an interesting person. After the issue with his mom the man had taken to calling him young Carter. Although he didn't mind the nickname Taylor couldn't help feeling like he was a young padawan from Star Wars who was consulting Master Yoda. "Thanks for coming Mr. Finch. I don't want to waste your time so I'll get to it. I know you really care about my mom and John. Right?"

"Indeed you are correct."

"Then I know you see that John and my mom clearly have a thing for each other."

Harold blinked trying to handle this situation with delicacy. He was not comfortable talking about this, but nonetheless was determined to find out what the teen was getting at, so he gave an awkward nod.

"They've both been through a lot in the past year." Taylor leaned his elbows on the table leaning closer to Finch. "More than anything I want to see my mom happy now. I think both she and John need some down time, where they can be alone. Take a moment and figure things out. I'm not a kid anymore I'm getting the hang of how these things work. I want to help them out. I just need your help."

Finch listened patiently. Taylor pulled out an object from his pocket and laid it on the table. When Finch looked down to examine it he realized it was a flyer.

"The Crystal Ball is coming up. On December fifteenth. It's the biggest event during this season. A place where all the ritzy people go. Not a single mom who's a cop. You understand? I want her and John to go. I want my mom to get all dressed up and let herself be treated like a Cinderella for at least one night. And, I know this sounds corny, but I want John to be her prince. She's all starry eyed when he's around anyway, I figured this way I could hand her John on a silver platter."

Finch grunted back a laugh. He was always impressed with this kid. Jocelyn Carter were surely blessed to have a son who loved her as much as he did.

"I need a little help pulling this off. Financially. I hate to ask you, but… I have money in my savings account. Enough for my mom to get a really nice dress, or to at least cover one of the tickets. But I want her to have a ticket and the nice dress. If you could cover the rest of the expenses I promise I'll pay you back-"

"Don't worry Taylor. You're right I want to help them. They won't have many moments like this. I handle both tickets and everything else. What you have, give to your mom for a new dress. And don't worry about paying me back. There won't be a need."

Taylor's shoulders slumped with relief while he broke into a smile. "Thanks. I don't know how I can repay you."

"Trust me. It'll be my pleasure."

…..

"One ticket. To the _Crystal Ball_?!" Joss exclaimed holding the ticket while staring at her son in awe. "Taylor! How in the world did you even manage to get your hand on something like this?"

Taylor held a finger over his lips. "Shhh. It's a secret." She smiled at him shaking her head. "Forget about the ticket Mom. You have to go shopping."

"Shopping?"

"Uh-huh. John's going to be here at six to pick you up."

"What? Hold up! John?"

"Yes. He's your date. Now this is the card you're supposed to use to pay for whatever you buy." Your limit is listed on the paper I gave you.

Joss planted her feet solidly on the floor. "Uh, excuse you, but I am not using all this money on an outfit."

Never one to cross him mother today Taylor Carter was going to make an exception. "Excuse _you_, but you most certainly will and we're not debating this." To prove his point he didn't give her another second to interrupt him. "Now while you're gone you have to stay with Shaw. It was the only way I was able to get John away from you. I promised that Ms. Shaw would stay with you no matter what."

"Okay okay. But listen to me. Did you and John plan this?"  
>"Nope. We punked him too. So please Mom go. I can't have you looking like this when he comes."<p>

Joss leaned back her eyes scanning the length of her son. Her son had put his foot down and she didn't want to cross the young man standing before. "Okay. I'm going."

_I'll be following with updates soon_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews. More or less thanking those to whom I cannot reply to through a private message. I tried to hurry and I hope this date night is satisfying. I appreciate hearing from you. Thanks to Lady Sundiver for putting into words what I was trying to do with the date, about John and Joss needing the downtime to talk._

John tugged again at his bow tie. For some odd reason it felt tighter than usual. He was doing his best not to appear nervous before Taylor, but he hadn't see Joss in six hours. It was the longest time he had been away from her since they had reunited. Not only was he eager to see her, just to assure himself that she was okay, but he was eager to see what she looked like all dressed up _for him_. Taylor had already approved his appearance and given him the guarantee that his mom was going to look flawless by the time he next saw her.

The three of them, Finch, Taylor, and himself waited impatiently in the living room for Joss to come down. Finally, at the top of the stairs they heard something. John was the first to look up. What came into view were glittering high heeled shoes that covered those rich brown feet that John would recognize anywhere. Then the hem of her dress filled his vision. After that all John could do was stand still his eyes glued to her. She was radiant and she even beamed shyly as she came into the room with all their eyes on her.

The dress she wore was tailored perfectly to her. It was pale gray. The color of the sky when there's an overcast hovering over the ocean. A large lighter gray silk sash made up the waist and was tied in the front falling gracefully to the side. Resting gently over Joss's hip. The top half of the dress twisted and wrapped over her shoulders. A beautiful silver necklace lay on the exposed skin below her neck. Her hair was pulled up with a few strains left to frame her face, and falling down her back while glittering earrings dangled from her lobes. She was perfection.

"Hi John."

He swallowed actually losing his voice. "You clean up nice Carter."

Her smile deepened at his flirtation. For a minute she was transported back to one year ago when they flirted like this all the time with such ease. "You didn't do so bad yourself." That was an understatement. "Are you ready?"

He nodded.

Taylor stepped back and led them to the door after John slipped a white fur shrug onto her shoulders. "You kids have a good time. And John, keep her out late."

Joss rolled her eyes while John winked at her son.

…..

The hotel was immaculate. Glittering chandeliers cast the perfect haze over the room creating an almost winter wonderland appearance. John and Joss sat at a table of four. Covered in two thick table cloths their plates were polished so until Joss could see her reflection in them. Joss watched all the hundreds of people in the room. She hadn't seen so many expensive evening wear in one room in her entire life. The hotel was filled with the rich and fabulous, with people who had vacation homes in different countries. This was definitely the last place a cop and vigilant would make an appearance.

Joss chuckled to herself. Here she was with John hiding out in the open before all these people and no one had yet to look at them strange or make any comment along the lines that they didn't belong. In fact when they arrived many people eyed them with admiration. They both received many compliments during that night. The most popular one being, they made a lovely couple. Joss's eyes went to John. She was surprised he at last was no longer looking her way. Throughout the night he had had a very hard time keeping his eyes off her. She smiled. He wasn't the only one struggling. If only he knew just how good he looked in that tux.

John had made small talk with the other couple that sat at their table, but was relieved when they got up to mingle with other guests. He moved his chair closer to Joss his eyes once again sweeping over her. "Are you having a good time?"

"Are you?"

"I asked first."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes. I don't know what to do to thank my son or Finch. Cuz I know he played a part in this."

"Yeah. Your son really wants you happy."

"I'm not the only one he wants to see happy." She plugged him with a knowing look.

"The last couple of weeks I've been happier than I've been in a long time."

She smiled softly. "That makes two of us." Joss played with the cup in her hands considering her next words. "It won't always be like this John. The past couple of weeks we've been in a dream. We've just taken a break from the lives we live. When return to them, because we will return to them, we're going to have the dangers and all the fears facing us again." She hated to be the downer, but she was a realist more than a romantic. A failed marriage had taught her that. "What if when everything settles down you realize this isn't what you want?"

John's jaw tightened. "How could ask me that?" his voice was low and she knew her few words had enraged and hurt him.

"John I _know_ you care about me. I know you'd do _anything_ for me. But what if it's not the way you think. What if you decide you were just blinded by grief and in the end I'm still just a friend to you?"

His eyes found hers annoyed, but empathetic and vulnerable. "You're _not_ just a friend. I have shared with you more than I have shared with anyone. What I told you in the morgue wasn't just words. I started to live again after I met you." He let her devour the words before he leaned in placing a hand on her wrist his thumb drawing circles over her soft skin. He was hopelessly lost to her even when she angered him. "Why did you ask that?"

She shrugged.  
>"You asked for a reason. I want to know why. So I can stop the doubts you're having."<p>

"Zoe," she ground out.

"_Zoe_? What does she have to do with this?"

"John I don't know exactly what kind of relationship you had with her, but I do know that something was going on between you two. You two had some kind of understanding. I knew it from the way she came into that room and flaunted the _gift_ you had given her. Not to mention she had you wait outside like an idiot then walk her home. John it wasn't longer after that that HR happened. You told me how you felt, but was there anything going on between you and Zoe when you said what you did?"

Now John was beginning to understand. "Joss it's not what you think."

"It isn't?" the question was asked in hope and doubt. "Then what was going on between you? Because what you told me that night left me to believe you had had feelings for me for a while. How come you were with Zoe then? As far as I knew you two were still involved when we were in that morgue."

John felt guilt and embarrassment for the first time over what he was about to admit to Joss. He wished he could keep it from her, but she wanted to know, and he wanted to remove every doubt from her mind. "She was an available distraction. That's all. A distraction to keep my mind off what I thought I could and never would have with you. I didn't have to make a commitment to her. I didn't want to and she didn't require me to. I didn't come close to having with her what I have with you. Every moment I was with her it was in hope that I would finally see _you_ as just a friend. But I'll admit I haven't seen her since I lost you that night."

Joss was speechless as she stared at the man before her. He didn't even look up at her, his eyes cast downward guilt written all over his face. "Oh, John," she whispered reaching out to grab his face and lift his gaze. She couldn't believe he had kept how he really felt hidden for so long. "I'm sorry. I have a tendency to push too hard. I'm sure you know that."

He smirked and kissed her hands. He wanted to be alone with her away from this crowd where anyone nosy could watch them. Wanted to show her just how much they were more than friends. Scanning the room he turned back to her. "Come with me."

His voice was soft with a rasp of emotion. The invitation sounded as if he'd invited her to sneak off to some foreign country with him. Either way Joss was going with him. Holding to her hand he pulled her from her seat and drew her to his side keeping her close as he weaved them through the crowd and out an exit near the back of the ballroom. Soon they had gone through a darkened hall before he led her to another door. Stepping by he placed one hand to the small of her back so that she could go in first. Once inside Joss realized that he had brought her to the hotel's green room. Large plants and trees towered over them. The room was dark save for the bright lights that came through the foggy windows from the well lit city.

Taking several steps into the room she turned to face him surprised at how close he was. Assessing her silently his hands moved swiftly and gently cupped her cheeks while he kissed her. "I want no one else, but you." He assured staring into her brown eyes. He still couldn't believe she was alive. That he could touch her. "I missed you," he breathed against her mouth.

She wrapped her arms around his waist. "I missed you too."

"Don't ever leave me again."

"I won't," she whispered. "I'd have to truly die for us to be separated."

"Don't even talk like that." He kissed her again to wipe away her words and assure himself she was there. Even when he pulled away he kept her close bringing their foreheads together. "Thank you."

Joss scoffed. "For what? Hurting you? Deceiving you?"

He ignored her bitterness. "For showing me how you felt the moment you saw me again. I still remember that kiss you gave me." His thumb ran over her lips while Joss let out an embarrassed laugh. "You were the one to make the first move last time. You got yourself into this."

"Yes I did. I just didn't want there to be anymore barriers between us. And I still don't. John wherever we go from here, I want us to be open with each other. No more pushing each other away and keeping secrets. Even if you have to come to me one day and tell me that the CIA is after you and you have to go on the run and don't know when you'll be back. I want you to tell me. Okay?" Her hand ran down the back of his neck comfortingly.

John took in her words with a nod before he pulled further back. "I have to tell you something."  
>She smirked. "I should've known you would take me up on that as soon as you could."<p>

With an even more direct gaze his eyes bore into hers. His large hand rested on her neck so that his thumb was right beneath her jaw adjacent to her pulse where he had full access to feel its vibrant beating. "I love you." He didn't imagine her gasp. "You wanted me to be open so I am. I need you to know how deep I'm already in."

Her eyes closed for a moment and she leaned against his chest soaking in his nearness. She took a breath. It was her turn. "Okay. But I need you to know that, I want this relationship to go somewhere." She bit her lip. Although she knew John loved her maybe he had different expectations of where their relationship would and should end up. "I'm too old to be sitting around playin' house. I want something deep and binding."

He held her close. "Trust me Joss. I would present a ring to you tonight and marry you first thing tomorrow." He replied reading in between the lines and setting her fears to rest. "But I don't think it's fair to steal you from Taylor when he just got his mother back. But I _will_ ask you Joss. And it will be soon."

Her arms tightened around him. "I promise you John my answer will be yes. Oh and have I mentioned," she asked while pulling his head down, "I love you too."

_To see Joss's dress __ . iofferphoto evening-dress-bridal-wedding=dress=formal=gown=deb= _

_Input link in google images. Sorry couldn't find the name of the dress so I had do the round about way. It'll be the gray dress that pops up. Tried to give visual. _


	3. Chapter 3

_OK, so here's the final chapter. Big thank you to everyone who followed this story. I hope to be back with more of these two. I have several ideas but like most of you writers, it's all about finding time to write._

Joss awoke from peaceful sleep her gaze sweeping over her surroundings. John lay deep in sleep next to her, her head resting on his solid shoulder which tonight was doubling as her pillow. She blinked while she watched him sleep. Her hand lay comfortably over his chest. John hadn't exaggerated when he said he would ask soon. On Christmas Eve he proposed and as promised Joss said yes. Not wanting to keep the man she had made wait for year continually waiting she planned a quick wedding and on New Year's Eve Jocelyn Carter married John Reese. Ex CIA agent and vigilant.

All during the little ceremony while everyone in the city prepared for the ball to drop and began the countdown she couldn't help thinking of a silly little song from that old black and white film _Holiday_ _Inn_. A song about starting the New Year right. Oddly enough it was her theme for her and John's wedding. Starting the New Year right by being together.

They stole away for the weekend to his penthouse to be alone. She had forgotten what it meant to share such simple intimate moments with someone she loved.

They both were steadily adjusting, continuously learning about each other and how to live together. Each day was an experiment and a test, but Joss without doubt awoke each day and went to sleep each night thanking God that John was with her. There was a lot about him that she had to adjust to. Things he did that she didn't fully understand, but figured were habits he had developed due to his troubled past or the year in which they were torn a part. For one he seemed to have an obsession with making sure she wasn't cold. Something so simple that he made a big deal out of. Whenever she shivered or wrapped her arms around herself because the temperature had dropped, he would either take off his coat and lay it over her shoulders, or he would hug her close rubbing her arms until his body heat had been transferred successfully to her.

The man was a mystery to her. She loved being needed by him and she loved needing him. She had forgotten what it was like to be loved and to have someone love her back. Someone to hold her when she needed to cry or to make her smile in the morning. From the depths of her heart she thanked God that he took her back when she returned. She didn't know what she would have done if he had rejected her.

Suddenly tears filled her eyes and she blinked them back. She couldn't give into tears. Not this close to John. He hated to see her cry. Gently she eased off his shoulder. Thankfully he didn't wake, which meant he was in a deeper sleep than usual. So far she was good. Shifting beneath the covers, she inched her body across the bed.

Finally she reached the end and was about to throw her legs over the edge. Her action was cut short when familiar arms encircled her waist drawing her deeper back underneath the covers. "Going somewhere?" John whispered into her ear burying his face against her neck.

Joss swallowed trying to keep her emotion in check. Grateful her back was to him. "No where now. But I _was_ going to go look out the windows."

"You have a perfect view from here."

Joss struggled not to sniff. "Maybe I wanted a closer view."

"And leave me here by myself?" Tenderly he pressed a kiss to the back of her neck. Unable to take his show of affection the tears escaped. John sat up so he could peer over her shoulder down to her face. "Joss? Baby what's wrong?" He released a breath in realization. "This is why you were going to get up. You didn't want me to see. What's wrong?"

Joss could feel him tensing and hear the growing anger in his voice. She gulped in air. "Yes. I was trying to hide this cuz you can't handle _this!_" Sighing she rolled onto her back. John shifted so he could lean on his elbow placing his arm over the side of her pillow. She curved into him and with his free hand he wiped away the few tears that had strayed. "Every time you see me cry you grab your gun and are ready to shoot anyone who looked at me funny in the past fort-eight hours."

He gave a small chuckle beginning to relax. "I just don't like when something's wrong and I can't fix it."

"You know John a person can cry because they're happy."

He laid back down. "Are you happy?"

"Of course. Sometimes late at night like this I just lose my breath thinking about how blessed I am. I can't believe I married you." She laughed. "Can't believe I made it back and you hadn't been killed or taken by one of your enemies."

There was a brief silence between them. "Do you regret marrying me?"

"No. Marrying you John is one of the few things in my life I don't regret. Period. Even if it was a decision made with snap judgment. I still have no regrets."

He watched her, carefully assessing her features. "What?"

Shaking his head his hand reached up. "Nothing. You're just beautiful." With one finger he trailed down her forehead across her nose over her lips and chin, then down her neck. "I know what you mean though. About thinking late at night. About being shocked that we finally made it to this point. Barely a month ago, I'd come back here, held a picture of you, and thought of how much I missed you. All I wanted to do was hear your voice, see you move. Hold you the way I hadn't. And now you here. Lying next to me in my bed."

Although his words sparked more tears Joss fought them back. She had done enough crying for now. Pushing herself up she rolled over and rested the top half of her body over John's chest smiling flirtatiously at him. Immediately he smirked.

"_Your _bed? We're married. It's _our _bed."

He ran a hand up her back. She could feel the heat of his hand through the tank top she wore. "It was my bed first."

"I'll remember that when return to _my _house."

A chuckle rumbled through his chest. They locked gazes. "I love you Joss."

"I love you John." Tugging her down he brought her mouth to his giving her a kiss she would not soon forget. For tonight they had time and both John and Joss decided they were going to spend it lost in each other. This year had been started off right and would be spend counting each day and moment they had together.

_FYI Start the New Year right song is probably on youtube if you're interested. Bing Crosby sings it. Also John's obsession with Joss being cold is reverence to the first part of this story. Thanks for reading! _


End file.
